I'll Save You, Jane
by Invader-Fifi
Summary: I headed to that dark and dangerous forest whence the worgens came. i didn't care. If it saved her, then i'll do anything.   rated M just to be safe i aint good at rating dis stuff...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy… I was playing this game called Castlevania and I know I need to write more for my other story but in fact im gunna rewrite it anyways. The beginning of the plot I don't own but the rest I do and I don't own Jane and the Dragon or any of its characters**

_Dominance. All animals in this world fight for dominance. They will fight and kill in order for their species to control everything. On this dark and rainy night I watch this brave knight and see if he is strong enough to restore this world before mankind is destroyed…_

On my black horse, I trotted into this village. People seemed to be fleeing. Only 10 men had stayed, ready for attack. I got off my valiant horse and grabbed my sword and readied for battle. The men only glanced at me then turned back to the gate.

Suddenly, a worgen climbs up the gate and jumps over, and charges straight at me. I quickly grasp the hilt of my sword and swiped exactly in the middle, blood splattering every where. Then another came, and another. I slayed one and grabbed the other. I held him up by the neck then threw him, jumped and pierced his heart. Once again many charged, I grabbed my daggers and threw and got them all between their two eyes. I realize that the worgens disappear, when a loud banging comes from the gate. Something huge is coming.

A giant wolf breaks down the wooden door, and I barely dodge it. It growls at me and charges once again. Standing my ground, I wait for the right moment and I jump. I soared over the beast and slice down its back. It roars in pain and jumps on a high boulder and howls. Once it began to jump upon me, I grabbed a large wooden pole. It ran through it.

The village men are surprised and are frightened at the strength of a stranger. I turned to an old man and approached. He raised his pitch forkin defense, but I ignored it.

" Can you tell me how to find the Spirit of the River?" I asked in an emotionless tone.

" Who-who are you? Did _they_ send you?" He questioned. I didn't reply and just showed him a pendant of a dragon. He looked at me in surprise.

"Sir Gunther? In the forest…he will find _you_." He replied. I nodded and went into those dark and dangerous woods, that worgens appeared, but I didn't care. If it saved _her_, I'll do anything.

**Okay this might be a bit cheesy…idk…. But please review and tell me how I can improve….i don't care if you criticize, tell me if it was bad or not. And I know its small but I'll try to make the next one bigger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything except for most of the plot ( the beginning is from the demo of the game I played, called Castlevania I thought it would make a good fit!) I didn't make it a crossover cuz I didn't know the main characters name…. I think it was Gabriel and they didn't have that name soo….. enjoy!**

_What makes a man stop and fight what most would run from? Is it to condemn his soul with death and guilt? The answer is…love. Love can drive a man desperate…._

The sounds of howls and roars awake me. I glance at the fire and realize it is raining. I grab my sword and began to walk when a voice spoke up. A white stallion with glowing blue markings leaps out of nowhere.

"_**The worgens are not far behind. You are searching for the River Spirit. I can take you to him, climb on my back and hurry.**_" Without hesitation, I ran and leap unto his back. He ran farther into the woods. The howls grew louder, and louder. I looked behind me and saw worgens riding on the over grown wolves, and fast. Even as fast as we were riding, they were catching up. One appeared at my right, grasping my sword in one stroke, I took out the worgen and in one more move I stabbed the wolf. It howled in pain, it began to slow down.

Immediately, two more approached at both sides and two behind them. In a swift u-turn of my sword, I got both infront, and the two behind immediately took their place. They began to squish me and the mysterious horse until I was accidently bucked off. I was flown off and landed flat on my face, but I recovered fast. Four worgens charged while two stayed behind. I killed two with my handy daggers, grabbed one and stabbed it over and over, and just swiped the fourth. The last one just eyed me, he watched me and I just watched him. Suddenly, the second, which I had forgotten, came from the side. I rolled to the right and charged forward and sliced his head clean off, blood sprayed everywhere. I turned to the last one, but it was gone. The horse returned and began to gallop towards me. As soon as I made it unto its back the last one appeared, and with ease I got it with my last dagger.

We jumped over the body and began galloping away. I saw a gap ahead guarded with three giant wolves, I looked behind and saw four, and I became aware of panting. It was the horse. The giant wolves and the gap came closer and closer, and the horse said **"I cannot travel any further, you will find what you seek ahead…good…luck."** He began to weave with grace between the three wolves and succeeded to jump. He then gracefully flew in the air and vanished while those seven wolves fell into the chasm below. Somehow, I managed to land on my two feet. I began to walk again…

I walked and walked ignoring the screaming of my feet to rest, the rumbling of my belly, the coldness of the rain, the dryness in my mouth, my eyes daring to close and never open. I ignored it all, I had to bring Jane back. I realized as I took a sip of water from my canister I was low and began to fill it with the rain water. As I continued to walk, my mind began to wander. I began to think about t he castle, the beautiful queen, the brave king, the annoying dragon, and my friends. My teacher, even my father, and especially… Jane. Oh… Jane! How I miss her! I cannot even bear to think about that dreadful night. I always feel that pain, that loss once again, it's unbearable! But I remember anyways, the fire, the blood, the screams, and that man. It had all happened in front of me and I couldn't do anything….

_**[Flashback] I heard screams. "Jane stay here and I'll check it out." Jane looked at me in astonishment.**_

"_**No, I won't. If the castle is in trouble then this lady knight shall do her duty."**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**NO! I won't have it!"**_

"_**Fine but don't leave my side."**_

"_**Hah! Don't leave **__**MY**__** side! You won't last a minute without me!" She smiled. I couldn't help but to sigh. I kissed her cheek and headed out, she followed. I couldn't believe the sight I saw. The castle was being ambushed! The villagers were fleeing everywhere, houses on fire and I immediately went into action. I saw a man charging at a lady and I began to fight him. Meanwhile , Jane was fighting another. This guy was quite skinny yet good at his foot work and very intelligent. I took a look at Jane's opponent. He was a buff beefy man with large muscles.**_** Hah! Jane can beat him! I don't have to worry right now. Just concentrate Gunther… concentrate.**_** I ran the man through and went to assist Jane but I couldn't see her. I turned around and around before I realized the rain as it poured made searching harder. Suddenly, a stronger man came and challenged me. **_**Don't worry… Jane is a trained knight now. She's probably kicking some major butt right now. **_**I began to focus on this guy when I spotted Jane. Another man was holding her by her hair, which had grown a few inched longer. Her face was twisted in pain. I was about to rush to her rescue when my opponent got my arm. I turned and quickly beheaded him. I turned to just see the man throw her to the ground. He took his large axe and… took her head. Tears and a blur came to me. I dashed to that vile man. My inner strength allowed me to grasp that man's thick neck and pin him to a wall. I grabbed two daggers and I pinned him to that wall by his hands. He screamed in pure pain. I took out a third dagger. Very slowly, I began to cut his left arm in a long straight line. Then I began to stab his right arm over and over and over and repeat.**_

"_**HOW DOES THAT FEEL HUH? DO YOU HAVE ANY FEELING IN YOUR ARM STILL? LET'S MOVE ON THEN... HOW ABOUT THOSE LEGES HUH? PERHAPS YOUR EYES…GREEN… SAME COLOR AS HER… I'LL TAKE THOSE." I began to stab his eyes, and he screamed, he withered, he squirmed. Then I scratched his cheeks making long straight lines. Then, I took out my daggers from his hands and let him fall to the ground still screaming. I turned and jumped the next filth I saw. I took that dagger and I stabbed and stabbed at his stomach. I turned and did the same, and again. Then somebody hit me with a hammer and I lost consciousness.**_

_**When I awoke, I saw the blood, and the mud that covered my clothes and matted my hair. I was covered head to toe in blood. I realized that wasn't **__**my**__** blood, as last night's attack repeated in my head. [End of Flashback]**_

"JANE! JANE WHERE ARE YOU! JANE! JANE! Jane… Jane… my dearest Jane" I began to sob as I remembered the head rolling away, and how mad I had gotten that I would have almost attacked the villagers. _Jane I promise I will bring you back and I will protect you forever. Forever._

**How was that? I told I would make it longer ^.^ I hope this will continue… I hope it doesn't turn into a book tho… oh well review, criticize, errors and whatnot PLEAZE!**


End file.
